Touch Of Fire
by AttitudeEra1997
Summary: It burned in their souls, the feeling to fight back against everyone who try to pull them apart. Will it be stomped out or will the fire continue burning? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


_**September 28th 2015, First Niagara Center, Buffalo, New York, 5 hours ago…**_

" _We should think about one of the boroughs of New York if we ever move out of Florida." Amanda responded as she and Finn stopped walking and she leaned against the wall._

" _Does this have anything to do with how Ashley reacted to you telling her how Seth has treated us?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding._

" _She wants me to stop 'interfering', as she put it… so I'm out. Ash wants to choose one smarmy jackass after another, let her. I just… I don't know if she's trying to hurt herself or send a message to the ones who actually care. I'm just sick of all the hypocritical behavior with Seth trying to pull me away from you… and now I'm talking and can't shut up." Amanda explained, her and Finn chuckling and him putting his right hand on her left one._

" _You're venting and it's healthy to do so. You're worried about losing your sister." Finn responded._

" _Worried about losing both especially since Yukie and I are back in each other's lives and Baron's already charmed her but wants you out of my life as well as out of hers." Amanda replied before they hugged._

" _No one's forcing me away from you, Yukie or Ash, should Ash ever decide to try to be friendly towards me. And whenever you need to let it all out, I'm always here, Darlin'." Finn whispered as he kissed Amanda on the side of her head, neither willing to let go just yet._

 _At the same time, Baron walked down the hallway and stopped a few feet away… and then walked over to them, ready to pull Amanda out of Finn's arms._

 _But to his surprise, Finn and Amanda let go._

" _Don't start, Thomas, I ain't up for it." Amanda responded as Finn's right hand rested between the petite brunette's shoulder blades, calling Baron by his real name and Baron turning startled._

" _Even if I plan to tell Yukie to not see you again?" Baron questioned._

" _She can make her own decisions without outside manipulation, just like Mandy and I can." Finn replied at the same time Seth walked over… and saw that Amanda was guarding her left side._

" _Like Yukie would ever listen to you two. I know what she wants. And it's for me to be with her, not some posing loser club." Baron responded._

" _What's going on here?" Seth asked._

" _Beat it, Rollins!" Baron responded._

" _Both of you need to beat it!" Amanda replied as Seth noticed a glimpse of a white bandage under Amanda's leather shorts… and yanked one side of them up, pulling it off and seeing a small tattoo of black and red ombre style wings, one an angelic wing and one a demonic one, on Amanda's left hip and Baron noticing it too._

" _Who told you to get a tattoo? Did this asshole force you to?!" Seth retorted angrily._

" _I didn't force her to do anything, alright? We were out earlier and saw the tattoo shop. Now unhand her!" Finn responded, Seth letting go of Amanda and Amanda readjusting her shorts and Summon The Demon tank top._

" _Ashley has tattoos too, you loon!" Amanda replied._

" _And Yukie has one too, she even loves it." Baron responded._

" _He forced Mandy to get one!" Seth repiled._

" _Now I see what you mean by paranoid, Darlin'." Finn responded before he and Amanda left…_

 _ **5 hours earlier…**_

Amanda felt Finn hold her right hand and smiled at him as the tattoo artist finished the tattoo and wiped the blood away before placing a white bandage over the wings to cover them.

"That a girl, all done." Finn responded as Amanda sat up and fixed her leather shorts before Finn paid the tattoo artist and helped Amanda stand up

At the same time, Yukie walked into the tattoo shop… and was confused as to why Amanda and Finn were here as they didn't strike her as the types to get tattoos.

She didn't know Finn too well but she had grown up with Amanda and knew how Amanda could be.

Or how she used to be as up until recently, it had been 10 years since Yukie and Amanda had been around each other.

"Hey, Yukie." Amanda responded as she and Finn headed towards the door, Yukie looking at them.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you and Finn were in here too. Such a small world." Yukie replied.

"It can be at times." Amanda responded as she heard her phone ring, saw it was Seth and let it go to voicemail.

"I was planning on getting me another, but Baron doesn't even like it. It's supposed to be Kaneki and Touka's masks from off of _Tokyo Ghoul_ , but telephone pole thought it doesn't look badass." Yukie explained.

"He's an ass at times. And he's really gonna hate mine. Two small wings, one angelic and one demonic." Amanda replied.

"That sounds awesome. Was it this handsome Irishman's idea?" Yukie questioned.

"We were both talking and she circled a design she had drawn. It was hers and I encouraged it." Finn explained, Yukie smiling.

"That's so great of you. And Mandy, I can't wait to see it when it heals. But for me, it will be one hell of a pain ride for me, since Baron's not watching my every move." Yukie explained.

The two hugged and Yukie watched them leave before going to get her tattoo done.

 _Run Through The Jungle_ by CCR played on the radio in the rented Traverse as Finn drove and Amanda saw a text from Dean about Seth.

' _Seth keeps trying to reach you, are you okay?'_

' _Yes, Finn and I are just out enjoying the day. And I ain't speaking to Seth as every time I try to reconnect with Ashley, he just barges back into the room and makes me feel like I'm intruding on their relationship.'_ Amanda responded.

"Seth, I told you that if Ashley and Mandy want to reconnect that they should be able to!" Dean responded, Seth turning to him.

"I don't think Ash really wants to be friends or sisters with her anymore. And Yukie's playing the fake friendship card anyway." Seth repiled.

"Mandy and Ash haven't seen each other much since the feud between the Hardy siblings, it's their choice. And who are you to judge if someone's a fake friend? You almost drove Mandy insane." Dean replied, which startled Seth.

"Everything alright?" Ashley asked as she walked in and closed the door, Seth turning to her.

"Everything's fine, babe. Me and Dean were arguing about something else." Seth responded.

' _Uh huh, sure.'_ Ashley thought as they kissed.

She had her reasons to worry.


End file.
